Zak Storm: Super Pirate (mobile game)
Zak Storm: Super Pirate is a mobile game for the show with the name. It was officially released worldwide on iOS and Android on November 1, 2017. Description Explore, Battle & Upgrade! You're here! Zak Storm needs your help to reclaim the Seven Seas from Skullivar - the Pirate King. * Blast into adventure, battle super villains, and reclaim the seas! * Watch Zak Storm TV show and sync with app to unlock mini-games or rewards! * Play with Zak Storm toys! Scan treasure coins in app for awesome in-game loot! * Level-up by exploring, battling and collecting treasure to reveal new worlds and so much more. Between battling Skullivar's armies and earning new chests and powers, you'll never be short on adventure in your quest to reclaim the Seven Seas while becoming the ultimate Super Pirate. Are you ready to set sail? Zak Storm Super Pirate is a free to play game. You have the option to unlock content faster with in-App purchases, which cost real money and will be charged to your account. You can disable in-App purchases in your device settings. Gameplay When in any of the Seven Seas, a lever on the left of the screen indicated how fast you want to go, and even the option to reverse the Chaos. The Chaos moves on its own though there is a steering wheel at the bottom of the screen whenever the player chooses to change direction. Upon reaching a destination, the player must destroy a stated number of towers before a boardwalk surfaces. Once the boardwalk has surfaced, the Chaos must be led to it to start a series of battles that lead to a treasure chest and overtaking the entire island. In battle, colored blocks appear at the bottom of the screen, each color coded with the face of a character related to it, which must be pressed accordingly to attack the enemy (red for Zak, blue for Clovis, yellow for Caramba, orange for Crogar, and pink for Cece.) Between the fights, the player is allowed to pick one power-up to help out in the fight. In addition, after a series of fighting combos, Calabrass is activated at the bottom of the screen, which can then be pressed and while it rotates, choose one of the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas to initiate a special attack on the enemy. In Marituga, the player can upgrade characters, power-ups, customize the power-ups available in battle, buy coins or diamonds, and open up the chests. There's also the option of starting "Zak TV," which allows to connect to an episode of the of the series and unlock mini-games and special rewards. As of update 1.2.8 on October 30, 2018, "Zak TV" is no longer available. Characters Playable * The Chaos * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Clovis (unlock at Rank 3) * Caramba (unlock at Rank 7) * Crogar (unlock at Rank 16) * Cece Lejune (unlock at Rank 25) Enemies * Golden Bones * Skullivar * Skeletons * Shadow warriors * Sea Trolls * Lemurians Places Level environments * Sea of Beru * Sea of Blazz (unlock at Rank 19) * Sea of Sino (unlock at Rank 13) Map * Marituga Eyes of the Seven Seas * Eye of Aeria * Eye of Beru * Eye of Blazz * Eye of Dezer (unlock at Sino) * Eye of Sino (unlock at Sino) * Eye of Vapir (unlock at Blazz) * Eye of Zite (unlock at Blazz) Trivia *The app was release on the same day the series start to stream on Netflix. ** Each episodes from the series can be sync with the app to unlock in-game rewards or mini-games. *The treasure coins from the toys can also be scan into the app to unlock rewards, characters and more games. **Each of the treasure coin features a unique QR code and once it has been scanned into the app, it will provide a player with an in-game reward such as health, weapons or powers. The coin cannot be scanned into the app again on any device and if the players receive duplicate coins, that such duplicates will increase the rewards in the app.http://bandai.com/zakstorm/ * The Eye of Blazz sequence is from the episode "Origins Part 1". * The chests shared the same design from the Morlock chest from "Morlock the Unstoppable". * With the exception of The Chaos and Calabrass, a footage of an episode is shown every time the player fills up one of the 7C's battle meter. ** Zak's is from "Origins Part 2" ** Cece's is from "Origins Part 2" ** Crogar's is from "Origins Part 2" ** Clovis's is from "Morlock the Unstoppable" ** And Caramba's is from "Witch Overboard" * The loading screens contain a screenshot from an episode including: ** The screenshot for "Reclaim the Seven Seas" instruction is from the theme song. ** If you win the battle, the screenshot for "Returning to The Chaos" is from "Origins Part 2". However if you lose, the screenshot is from "Origins Part 1". ** The screenshot for "Returning to Marituga" is from "Origins Part 2". * When the player get to the Marituga menu, the group shot from the theme song is shown. * Some of the islands has a very unique name such as: ** "Arrr Brrrrr" from Sino. ** "Wahoolian Waters" from Beru. Wahoolians is the name of Caramba's alien species. ** "Zag on Ice" from Sino. The word "Zag" is a reference to both Jeremy Zag and Zagtoon. * As of update 1.2.8 on October 30, 2018, "Zak TV" is no longer available. Errors * In this game, you have to use a vortex to get to Marituga despite the island is actually located within the Sea of Beru. Gallery Icons Zak Storm- Super Pirate app icon.jpg|Early version of the icon. Screenshots Official App screenshot 1.png Official App screenshot 2.png Official App screenshot 3.png Official App screenshot 4.png Official App screenshot 5.png Official App screenshot 6.png Videos Zak App Teaser Zak Storm Game ZAK STORM ⚔️ BANDAI TOYS & GAME APP NOW AVAILABLE ⚡️ External links *iTunes *Google Play *Amazon